Carnation
by prettygirl17
Summary: "Oh my gosh, it's actually happening. My baby sister's got a lover."    "H-He's not a lover! It's just a congratulations."    "They're flowers Misty." Lilly stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Obviously he feels something for you."    Pokeshipping. Was for a reviewer reward system but is now just a oneshot.


**A/N**

**NOTE: IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT AND WOULD RATHER JUST READ A ONE-SHOT (ASH/MISTY), JUST SKIP THE AUTHORS NOTE. HOWEVER, YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW. THIS IS A REQUEST ONE-SHOT COLLECTION. READ BELOW TO FIND OUT HOW TO REQUEST A ONE-SHOT IN THIS COLLECTION. :D**

**This is just another attempt by me to humiliate myself. *shakes head***

**Alright, so for all of you who are wondering what the heck this is o.o, I'll tell you. I recently offered some prizes in my stories for my reviewers. Prizes include:**

**1) Getting a chapter dedicated to you.**

**2) Requesting something that I add into the plot for you.**

**3) Requesting a plot for a oneshot, which I then dedicate to you (or just give to you, whatever.)**

**Number 3 was the hard one. I wanted to do it, but wasn't sure exactly how to do that. So I came up with this, a collection for Review Rewards!**

**Within this collection I will include all of the rewards that I make for people. In other words: The one shots that people request for a reward. These "rewards" will be given to my most constant reviewers, or to the reviewers that really take the time to give me a good review and tell me what they like about the story. Sounds hard, but don't despair! I won't be strict, and it won't take much to get a reward. But in order to request a oneshot in this collection you will have to review some of my stories. I'm not making this rule to annoy people, but that's the whole point of this collection.**

**And so I don't get a flamer telling me, "this is not a chapter!" and so that all of you can see some of writing and find out if you actually _want_ to request a oneshot written by me, I sat down and randomly wrote the following oneshot. If you make a request, then I will work with almost any show or pairing. I will not be writing yaoi or yuri (male/male or female/female). Not because I'm a hater, but simply because I do not know how to write it, and I don't want to offend people. I can write in any genre: horror, romance, angst, whatever. Just tell me what you want, and expect me to do my best. That's what you'll get.**

**And if you don't want to be a part of this, just enjoy the oneshot, and tell me what you think, kay? :)**

**NOTE: Dawn was originally not the girl's character used in the beginning of this one-shot. I decided though that I should change it. Therefore Dawn is extremely OOC. I hope that doesn't offend anybody and that you still enjoy this awesome story. :) I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. My spell check sucks.**

* * *

><p>Ash stared at the box again. Silently. This was probably one of the stupidest things he had ever done.<p>

"Ash, what are you doing?"

Ash's face flushed and he quickly reached for the box, rushing to shut it. Realizing there was no chance he stopped with a sigh and dropped the box back onto the table, along with the flowers. He looked over his shoulder to see Dawn staring. Her expression was a mixture amusement and bemusement.

"What's this?" she finally asked. The smile widened, but the incredulous expression remained the same.

Ash looked back to the table, tried to gather his thoughts and realized that he had nothing to say to get himself safely out of the situation. He sighed.

Now the smile was more amusement that anything. She slipped into the chair beside him noticing him stiffening but knowing that it was more from discomfort than anything. He wasn't upset with her.

"What?" he asked.

"Who are they for?" She turned her gaze to the table and they both took it in. Pink carnations layed in a small pile. Next to that a was some ribbon and then a small box, about twice the size of a box that would hold a single flower.

He paused, considering telling her but not sure what to say or if he was even comfortable with it.

"It's um . . ." then he shook his head. Dawn frowned at the look on his face. Almost resignation but more pained. "It's nothing." He reached forward and began to pick up the items, hands shaking slightly. He fiddled, picking them up as if he was in rush until Dawn placed a hand on his forearm to calm him. Did he even know what he would do with them once he picked them up?

"Ash?"

He hadn't moved since she had grabbed him, hands barely holding the box and the flowers in seperate hands, expression almost empty but frowning slightly.

"Who are they for?" She asked softly.

He looked at her finally, opened his mouth to answer and shut it. "No one." he said finally. "It's not important. It's a stupid idea." He moved again.

"Ash!" He jumped, clearly already emotionally on edge. "It's okay." she rose an eyebrow, surprised by the intensity this caused in her usually light-hearted friend. "You can tell me, you know." she went on carefully.

He stared at the table for a moment then answered her in a flat tone. "You're not going to leave till I tell you, are you?"

She smirked a little. "Now you're catching on."

He rolled his eyes. "All right then." He dropped the items on the table and set back. After a moment, "nobody knows this you know, not even Brock."

She blinked. "Okay."

"Which means of course that you can't tell anyone, even him."

She nodded slowly, pulled in by the secrecy of it all despite herself.

He turned to her fully, smiling as if he knew something she didn't, but she noticed the insecurity that hid behind the mask. She would have to handle this delicately.

"They're for a friend." He opened his mouth to say more, shut it and nodded to himself and turned back to the flowers, completely ignoring the girl who sat beside him, mouth open.

"You don't give flowers to just some friend." she said finally, stumped by his flat reply.

"Well you know, it's sort of a belated thing . . . Congratulatory. For an old friend. That's all."

She rose an eyebrow, noting the light blush that rose to his cheeks, and watched his expression, secure now in the idea that this was for much more than just a _friend_. Or at least he thought of the person as more than. "Mmm Hmm."

He stopped at her tone. "You don't believe me?"

The eyebrow went higher. "Did you expect me to?"

He blinked twice, quickly, then returned to the table and muttered to himself quietly, "Damn."

"Come on Ash, tell me."

"Misty." he said quickly, barely waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Misty?"

"Like I said, an old friend."

She smiled. "The one from Cerulean?" He nodded. "I knew it."

"Wh-What do you mean you knew it? How long have . . ." He stopped suddenly, blushing, realizing that he had said more that he'd meant to.

"You should feel special." He looked at her again in question. "Not many guys can pull off a manly blush."

This of course only fueled the embarrassment, causing the blush to spread. He quickly looked away trying to mask it and she laughed, leaning back into the chair. "Well, isn't this interesting? Ash's got a love interest. Wondered when you didn't want to go for a girl in so long."

"What about a girl?" Brock walked by the room entering the joined kitched in the hotel as he did.

"Ashy's got a love interest," she called back.

"Da-awn!"

"Oh really, who?"

"Misty?" she glanced back at Ash as if to be sure and found his blush had spread to a cover a comiclly large section of his face.

"Finally. It's about damn time."

Ash's mouth opened and stayed, first surprised at the curse from one of his oldest friends who _never_ cursed. Then shocked to silence by the suggestion. Finally Dawn snapped him from it with her quiet laughter, attempting to stop but not suceeding very well.

"Wait-But, you-What?"

Brock poked his head back into the room, leaning backwards to do so. He looked bored, but as incredulous as Dawn had. "Um, I think the only person who didn't notice was you."

Which caused Ash's "manly" blush to spread beneath the collar of his shirt and started another round of laughter from Dawn.

* * *

><p>"What is it?"<p>

"It's for Misty."

"Misty! Get your butt in here! There's a package!"

"What?" Misty rose from the couch, her only relief in hours of battling and work and entered the kitchen where her sisters stood, looking at the box covered in gold lettering and decorated with a red ribbon and a small note. "For me?" She muttered.

"It says Misty." Lilly pushed in her valley girl, 'hello?' tone.

Misty waited for the, 'Kidding! It's mine!' from one of her sisters, and only moved after a full minute of no proclamation.

"Jeez Misty, you'd think you had no practice with guys." Violet stated with a tone stating that was _exactly_ what she was implying.

Misty frowned at her and snatched the package from the counter, turning on her heel.

"Oh come on Misty, I was kidding!"

"Misty, wait! Who's it from?" Misty ignored them both and climbed the stairs rapidly before shutting the door behind her. As soon as she had she let her guard fall, raising the package once more, delicately this time, frowning at the slight crease she had left on the box in her haste. Then she shook her head. She didn't even know what it was yet. Let alone who had sent it. What if she couldn't return their affections? What if it was some kind of prank? She definately wasn't opening it in front of her sisters.

With steady hands she turned the note over and nearly stopped her heart.

It was definately his handwriting. That messy scrawl. Her name to inform who would recieve it, a missing "y" at the end. She barely dared to believe it, and opened the package itself to see if there was any confirmation of the sender inside.

She was met with pink carnations. At first she stared. Flowers. Her brows furrowed slightly. But then . . .Carnations? Why?

A knock startled her. "Misty, what is it?" She rolled her eyes, knowing she shouldn't have expected them to give up that easily. This wasn't exactly a normal occurance for her. And even though her sisters seemed to be used to loose proclamations of love from total strangers, it was never a notion she had entertained.

"C'moooon Mist! Who sent it!"

"Mist_y_!"

"Oh right, that's your little friend's nickname." That was Violet, definately. Misty flushed. That had been an accidental slip-up and now she would never live it down. Apparently she had waited too long however because suddenly Lilly slipped in.

"Wait, is it from him?" With all four of them suddenly silent, it became slightly awkward. And then Violet was laughing, followed quickly by Lilly, and Daisy was trying not to laugh but failing horribly, and Misty groaned and collapsed onto her bed, groaning angrily into her bed sheets.

"What did he get you?" Lilly asked a little timidly.

"Bet he got her roses." Violet jumped in.

Misty frowned. Why hadn't he bought her roses? It wasn't like she was picky, they were still flowers. But why carnations? Was he trying not to be too obvious. Was he embarrassed? Roses were probably too obvious. But then did that mean that he wasn't that taken?

She was blushing now, her face warming the sheets. She turned onto her back and pulled the open box to her chest, inhaling the fumes as she she thought it through. Ash had sent her flowers.

But carnations?

She sat up, and pulled them from the box, unveiling the note beneath that she hadn't yet noticed. She didn't let go of the flowers as she lifted the note.

_Misty,_

_I realized that I haven't really been there for you on any of your achievements, and you were always there for me. Consider this a_n _apology and a congratulations for all of the moments I've missed. I'm really happy for you, for all you've done. I'm proud to call you my friend._

(There was a scribble above his name, as if he had gone through different endings and finally settled with just. . .)

_I'm sorry, thanks for everything,_

_Ash_

She wasn't sure if she should be happy or heartbroken, though heartbroken wasn't eally a possiblity with the elation she was feeling. So it was just congratulatory then, but it was still flowers. What did that mean?

"Misty, I'm coming in."

Misty had barely time to look up before Daisy was before her, the note was still raised and the flowers in her barely closed hand.

Violet actually squealed.

"Oh my gosh, it's actually happening. My baby sister's got a lover."

"H-He's not a lover! It's just a congratulations."

"They're flowers Misty." Lilly stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Obviously he feels something for you."

Misty's emotions contradicted themselves. Happiness, and embarrassment, and a deep desperation to believe the words that Lilly had spoken. But that would just be too perfect, and perfect didn't happen to her. Believing hurt.

"Why carnations though?"

Misty looked down at the flowers in her hands as the other girls did as well. "Maybe they're symbolic." Daisy said suddenly.

Her head shot up. She didn't even entertain the possibility. "Ash's not like that. Symbolic. . . ."

"Doesn't mean he didn't look it up beforehand." Daisy went on. "With all of the symbolism that comes with flowers. You know, 'I love you,' for a single rose. A lot of guys actually do look up the meanings of flowers before they send them."

She somehow doubted that. A lot. She frowned. And if he had chosen to go with a symbolism that meant something other than, 'I love you,' that wasn't really encouraging either.

"Well let's look it up!" Lilly cut in excitedly, and Misty suddenly realized that she hadn't really seen excitement like this on her sister's faces in a long time. And so it was for that reason that she didn't really complain or resist as her sister grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs to the computer kept in the lobby near the front of the building.

"Okay." Lilly started to sit down and was interjected by Violet. "Wait, I wanna do it."

Misty groaned, "You'll both _see_ it." Both Violet and Lilly looked at her with a dead pan stare that instantly had her shutting up and returned to their animated searching.

"Alright, here we are. Flower meanings. Blah blah blah, be careful what you give, must be for the guys. Oh here we go!"

"Let me see!"

"Violet!"

"Ugh! Let me see!" Misty pushed inbetween them both, unable to take the wait and argument any longer and took the mouse, surprised when they didn't argue. She leaned over the chair, Lilly leaning to the left to give her room and Violet leaning in as close as she could on the right. It was quite comical, and Daisy just stood back and watched, knowing she would get to see sooner or later and just content to watch the rare moment of childishness.

Misty scrolled through the flowers, finding herself unexplainably frustrated when the flower wasn't in the immediate list. Was there any meaning behind it? Did he just choose the most obvious, cheap thing he saw? Had he looked it up?

She stopped, realizing she had scrolled past it, and found herself at a loss for words, unable to do anything but stare. Instantly all of the frustration, the longing of years of unrequeted love, the fear of being forgotten, and the betrayal of being left behind faded. It took her breath away with the pure emotion of the words before her.

Lilly sighed exasperatedly at the simple unremarkable phrase, seeming not to notice Misty's sudden silence.

"Oh, I guess he didn't look it up after all." Violet mumbled, put out after all the excitement.

Daisy watched silently, staring carefully in confusion at Misty's stillness and made her way closer, curious to see what had stopped her. She looked over Misty's shoulder ignoring Lilly and Violet's dissapointed conversation about how unromantic men were becoming and looked intently for the meaning of pink carnations. When she found it she smiled, getting what Violet and Lilly still weren't noticing and strained a bit to take in Misty's face. Her expression was blank, but blissfully so. She could see the raw emotion building behind her little sisters eyes. "Hey guys?" She cut into their talk. "Why don't we go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Violet conceeded.

"Guess I could get something. Dang, this sucks."

"Only sluts say that."

"Oh whatever. Why are you always hungry anyway?"

"What? I am not!"

Daisy stopped at the doorway as Lilly and Violet passed her, watching as Misty mythodically slipped into the chair that Lilly had vacated. Daisy smiled and left her alone.

Misty had barely noticed that her sisters had left, too overwhelmed with emotion to do anything but stare. The tears also came without her knowledge. She didn't even know she was crying until the her cheeks suddenly became damp. She reached up and wiped the wetness away. Miles away and still the only one that could make her cry. She looked back to the screen, dizzy with the realization of the phrase. She raised and exited the screen, wiping furiously to make sure that all the tears were gone, only glancing over her shoulder once as she left the room. With no more thought she ran to her bedroom, elated, feeling like she was in a dream but not wanting to wake up, falling in love all over again, intent to put the flowers somewhere she could see them and admire them this time, the beautiful meaning for the flower echoing through her mind like a promise.

Ash could only hope that she would understand what he couldn't say.

A representation of more than a friendship, more than a lover.

'_I will never forget you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Alright, I know that it's slow. If you want a fast-paced story let me know. This is my version of romance.**

**Just as a note, I'm also a sucker for a good aangst story. So feel free to request that as well. Let me know. :D But you'll have to review. ;) (Just so you know, reviews for this one-shot collection count towards rewards as well). Now you may be asking yourself, "What makes her think she's so good to give people 'rewards' for reviewing her own stories?" I don't. This is just for fun. And come on, who doesn't want a story catered to their every whim? ;D**


End file.
